There are different types of edge termination structures used to increase the breakdown voltage of P-N junctions in semiconductor devices such as diodes, metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices, insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) devices, bipolar junction transistor (BJT) devices, and the like. Various edge termination structures have been developed including, for example, field plate structures, field limiting rings with or without field plates, junction termination extension (JTE) and its variants. However, it is desirable to develop an edge termination structure utilizing as small a width as possible to achieve ideal planar breakdown voltages on given P-N junctions.